


Bond ENG

by SophieMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMalfoy/pseuds/SophieMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape adopts Harry to rescue him from The Dursley's. In doing so Snape gives Harry the only person he can consider family. Together, as a boy and his guardian, Snape is all that Harry knows. But is it just something ordinary or do they, given all the events, develop a bond even stronger than they could ever imagine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Bond**

**Warnings:** Rated M, slash, language. 1995 (5th year at Hogwarts), no Voldemort in it. Chapters will not be very long, doesn’t follow the days (might have short or long spaces of days between chapters). If you don’t feel comfortable, or feel offended with any of these warnings, don’t read.

**Shipper:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter (and others);

Romance/Drama/Angst

**Summary:** Severus Snape adopts Harry to rescue him from The Dursley's. In doing so Snape gives Harry the only person he can consider family. Together, as a boy and his guardian, Snape is all that Harry knows. But is it just something ordinary or do they, given all the events, develop a bond even stronger than they could ever imagine?

* * *

 

**Prologue**

**December 22nd, 1985**

Severus Snape was in front of a wooden, dark brown door, that coming in, gave access to Dumbledore's office . Thinking about what could be the subject that the Hogwarts Headmaster wanted to speak with him about , he firmly knocked on the door three times. Hearing an ‘enter' , Snape put his left hand on the doorknob , and rolled it a bit , making the door open .

With a step forward to get in, he looked around , as he almost always did. Dumbledore’s was definitely the most interesting teachers office of the castle . It was a circular room with plenty of windows that let the daylight enter, and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts . Neither of them spoke, but the room wasn’t completely silent . There were funny little sounds that were heard , though not completely identifiable , but probably from some of the many curious objects that Dumbledore had there.

\- I’m sorry to bother you, Severus. - Dumbledore said, sitting in his chair, hidden behind the big desk. - I imagine you were preparing your things to go home this holidays.

\- Yes, but no problem. What did you want to talk to me about? - Snape asked.

\- Actually, I need you to come with me somewhere, after preparing all your things. I called you now because I didn’t want you to be unprepared when I told you later. - The older man said, looking attentively at the other man standing. This one slightly narrowed his eyes.

\- Can I know what it is about?

\- Harry Potter. - Dumbledore's voice was noticeably more severe. Snape stepped back without thinking.

\- And what is it that Harry Potter, somehow, has to do with me? - He asked. - Please don’t start the same conversation we had when.. – He looked down when his voice failed a bit. His tone was now lower. - When Lily died. I can’t, Dumbledore.

\- I only ask you to come with me. In an hour? - The headmaster said. Seeing the other man still extremely reluctant, he spoke again, his gaze now even more penetrating. - Severus.

This man, stood there a few more seconds, thinking. Finally , before turning around and leaving, closing the door, he sighed and nodded his head slightly.

Dumbledore and Snape apparated in front of a house, but were across the street from it. It appeared to have two floors , and it mixed a light brown tone with some darker bricks, and dark brown roof tiles. In front of the house there was a small lawn, with a tree and some bushes too, all looking perfectly arranged.

More than that, in front of the closed door that had the same tone as the roof tiles, a boy was sitting on the ground, and didn’t notice them as he wasn’t looking forward. He didn’t look to be more than 5 years old and held his head in his arms, while these were supported on his knees. His eyes were fixed on the ground. He wore a pair of ripped black trousers, and a dark green sweater, that looked old as well. He wasn’t dressed with enough clothes for a child sitting outside and with that cold weather.

\- Dumbledore.. - Snape began , taking his eyes from the boy, and now looking at the other man. However, this one didn’t let him continue.

\- They abuse him, you know Severus? - He said. – Very bad things happen. They do not accept the poor child in the house, in any way. Somehow, I think one reason is that they are afraid . Especially when he grows up. - Both of their eyes turned again to look at the boy sitting there, and Albus stopped talking for a minute. - He should have went with you in the first place.

\- I couldn’t. - The other replied. - And I can’t take him like that..

\- You can , just didn’t want to. Probably also because he’s James’s son. - Dumbledore said. - But remember , he is also her son. Lily gave her life for him, both gave, she wouldn’t want this to happen. She would want you to take care of him. Severus, please. Let's get this child out of here.

It took a few minutes but Snape finally agreed. He couldn’t leave him there. Both crossed the street and talked with the boy for a bit. After he got up from the ground, Dumbledore knocked on the Dursley’s door.

* * *

 

**December 24th, 1985**

It was Christmas Eve and Harry Potter was sitting on the black, two seat couch that Snape had in his living room. He seemed quite embarrassed, didn’t know what to do, whether or not to speak, where to look. He had arrived to the house two days before and despite Snape sounding a bit severe, and also maybe a little bit weird, he felt better than at his aunt and uncle’s house.

He didn’t need to sleep on the cupboard under the stairs anymore, as he now had his own bedroom and a very comfortable bed. The food, which he didn’t have to make, although he offered to at the first dinner, something that shocked Snape, was tasty.

Snape entered the living room with a box in his hand, without any kind of wrapping. He sat beside the boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

\- Doesn’t look anything like a present, and it was also a bit at the last minute, but... here you go. - The man said, while the child picked up the box with the greatest caution.

Opening it, he saw two balls that seemed to be made of wood, and a small stick. He looked at Snape, interrogation in his eyes.

\- They’re not the same as the real ones, but the balls are called Bludgers . It's a game we have, called Quidditch. I'm not good at this, but I thought you would like it. - He said, while Harry looked back at the open box for a few more seconds. - They also fly .

When the boy looked up once more , a tear ran down his face. He showed a gentle smile.

\- Thank you.

Snape didn’t speak , just responded with a small smile. He felt emotion forming inside him, but restraining himself, he only continued looking to the boy start playing with what he had received.

That was the first present, or even kind gesture that Harry had ever received in his whole life, since his parents had died.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**1987**

Harry usually sleeps early. That night, it had already been half an hour since he was lying in bed, but he just couldn’t fall asleep. With his stomach up, and nothing else but his head over the covers, his eyes were open staring at nothing but the darkness of the room . He sighed . Pulling the blanket off him with just one movement, the boy jumped off the bed . Feeling his feet get immediately cold by the contact with the floor, he put on his slippers and left the room , starting to head for the bathroom .

He was living with Snape for almost two years . Sometimes it still felt, like he could describe , weird, but for the most part he got used to it. At the beginning , as it was totally natural , he was apprehensive about what was going to happen, how things would go in that strange house, and between them, with the man he didn’t know. Over time he realized, however, that Snape wasn’t as bad as he sometimes gave the impression of being. He felt much better there than when he was with his uncles , the situations weren’t possibily comparable.

Sometimes he wondered why Snape got him out of that house, and agreed to take him . It didn’t make much sense . Not even his aunt, who was his mother’s own sister, wanted him so why would he? If, from what he knew, they didn’t have any connection. Weren’t relatives, the Dursleys were the only family he had left. But he usually didn’t think about that for long. He couldn’t get to any conclusive answer, just always ended up thinking it was a kind gesture from the older man, when he knew what was happening in his uncles house, and so he was grateful for that.

The corridor wasn’t as dark as his room, and he didn’t need to walk much to get to the bathroom. Next to his, was Snape’s room, both on the right side of the corridor. The bathroom , which wasn’t used by Snape because he had his own inside his room, was further, on the left.

When passing beside the older man’s room, he noticed the open door and the room was illuminated. Harry was tempted to enter. He knew at that time , Snape was still in the living room , as he always was .Still, he instinctively looked back to where the corridor started, to see if he was coming . Concluding that he wasn’t, he bit his lower lip , and with a curious look , stepped forward into the room .

He looked around . The bed that was in the middle of the room , against the white wall on the right , was still made with the dark green blanket perfectly arranged. Under him, he felt stepping over something more comfortable than the floor and looked down noticing a carpet. On the bedside table was a book with a dark brown cover and a lamp with its light on. On the left , was a shelf with all kinds of things. He slowly walked beside it, looking at them carefully . He stopped and looked closer when he saw a small set of photographs moving.

There was one that seemed to stand out from all others , and it was also the largest. It was a very beautiful woman . She looked thin but not extremely , and was pale , but not close to what people could think it was a sick pale. Her hair was long , with a lively red tone, not completely straight, as it almost curled at the ends. In the photo, her smile would gradually get bigger , and it was charming. Her eyes , like his, were from a bright green.

\- Mom. - The boy murmured .

\- Harry ? - Snape's voice was heard . Scared, the boy jumped back and with eyes wide open he looked at the door, where the man was standing , looking at him too.

\- I'm sorry .. I didn’t want to do anything wrong , I just .. sorry . - He whispered again, taking another step back .

Snape said nothing back. He walked further into the room, and went to the shelf , picking up the picture that Harry was staring so intently at. He sat on the edge of the bed , and looked at it too , speaking again.

\- She really was very, very beautiful , wasn’t she?

Even if still a bit afraid, Harry slowly came close to the man and sat beside him . Carefully , he also spoke .

\- It's my mother. How do you know her?

\- We went to Hogwarts together, were in the same year . She was my best friend , you know ? - Snape said . The boy smiled, and soon after, heard the man give a little laugh. - In fact , Lily was my only friend .

\- Is that why you took me in? - Harry asked .

\- She was the best person I've ever met . Absolutely lovely, she helped me a lot . – He answered , looking at the boy . - You're her son, she obviously .. loved you very much . Wouldn’t want you to continue in that house , you know that back in the day, not even her and your aunt Petunia got along. I owed that to your mother .

The boy nodded his head slightly , seeming to understand.

\- And did you know my dad? - He asked , excited. Snape's face became more severe , and the small smile he had shown, faded , which made Harry feel he had asked something bad. The man looked back at the picture in his hand .

\- Lily was extremely kind. Smart, and she made me a better person , made me smile . And .. she was loved. She didn’t deserve what happened to her .

Harry listened and said nothing , just continued to look at the older man beside him , also silent, just staring at the redheaded woman, immersed in his own thoughts . When Harry stood up, Snape didn’t seem to notice. The boy began walking towards the door to get out and leave Snape alone, but half way through he heard his voice again, calling him . He turned around, and saw him put his hand forth, still holding the picture.

\- You can take it. Put it on your bedside table , I don’t mind. – He said.

The boy hesitated a bit, but came closer , and got it. Muttering a 'thanks' in a low tone of voice , he again walked towards the door to leave , looking back one last time just to see Snape still sitting on the edge of the bed , bent over, staring at his own hands.


End file.
